Epilating devises are most commonly used by people to remove unwanted body hair such as underarm hair and leg hairs. Such devices and as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,903 describes an epilating appliance where a plurality of blade pairs are provided. Actuation of the movement of the blade pairs whilst occurring as a result of a single power source being an electric motor, is achieved by separate actuation elements. Accordingly the construction of the cylindrical rotor of U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,903 is relatively complex. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,903 the blades of each pair which allows for the hairs of a person to become trapped between them, move in a pivoting manner relative to each other.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,315 there is described an epilating appliance where blade pairs are positioned adjacent each other to move relative to each other and upon contacting each other will clamp hairs between the matting surfaces of the blades. However a blade of each pair is moved relative to each other by being engaged within its own independent slot of a relatively rotational shaft. Accordingly it becomes expensive to manufacture the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,315 since a plurality of blades are position on the single shaft and wherein the shaft is hence required to be cut with slots within which a blade of each pair is positioned.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an epilating appliance or components therefor which are of a less complex construction than of the mentioned prior art or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.